User talk:TheSlicer
Slice??? Is this {the main page} one of your shenanigans?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Slice, WHAT. IS. GOING. ON? ODST! 01:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Son of a Bohrok?! What the fudge happened to the site? Not a Custom Barbies Wiki! :( This does, however, fit perfectly into my story I'm making! But seriously - what's happening? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm the only one noticing the barbie crap!? ODST! 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this supposed to be your sick idea of an April Fool's joke? No. This his epic idea for and April fools joke. Nice, Slice, this made me actually laugh out loud. My parents looked at me, and I clicked on a bookmark as fast as I could so they didn't see the pink page. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can only think of one person who this wouldn't disgust. Time to die 01:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Oh god, I hope this is a joke and will be fixed soon. Okay... Nice one, now can April Fool's Day be over? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ...your time. As for me, I won't have to bear it that long. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! Good-bye, I'm going to go edit TBW. At least nothing ever happens there. >:D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Haha! Happy April Fools day, Slice! (even though it's March 31st here.)- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Pictures of Glitch Her'e some historic pictures ... I can't tell you how quickly I uploaded them. Phew! Hope they help for proof. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 01:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I am gonna kill you for this one... Slicer is dead for this prank... 01:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hahahahahahahaha You crack me up. Very funny prank. --'Varkanax39' 15:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you find the BZP article about the barbie admins? Link? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 16:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice one Nice prank! I actually laughed (I rarely laugh), but I we would love our wiki back? :3 - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] You can restore the wiki to past versions by clicking the "previous versions" button on the theme designer. Just thought I'd let you know... --'Varkanax39' 15:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. It's just that the skin looks different then before, and I thought you were trying to return it to the previous form manually. Varkanax39 15:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay? That's fine, I supose. Anywho, I'm not leaving until May. :D So two more months, considering that I still have to learn how to use Blender 3D and Adobe After Effects and Sony Vegas PRO 10. So yeah, I'm back, temporarily. Sorry, for posting the vid. Wont happen again. :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 20:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Map I may need an image of a second Cortaka Nui, however, this one has to be slightly larger. Toa Keos 00:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slice, don't you think it would be great if CBW had a slogan? I was on mibbit talking to Toa_Takanuva, and he came up with one that I think is great: "It's not about the things you buy, it's about the stuff you make" so what do you think? - maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 06:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we need to update the wiki history for 2011? --Chicken Bond 00:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Blogs well I'll leave this one up to you , but as you know alot of Users are getting upset with the blogs so I figured maybe we could make a vote about it. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? :3 ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Read my blog to find out why I'm still alive. And I'm ill aswell, which is why I'm on right now aswell. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 07:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Reptor has a dupe. Read "Evil Kitteh"'s comments on SS7's latest blog. He sounds like Reptor to me... Speaking of SS7, Wiki Metru. You must read. O_O --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm making this my new account, abbandonig my old one.--'Evilkitteh' 22:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you know what. TT represents HFP, and I have lost all respect for there. It seems like everyone there are just a bunch of debating jerks. And they lost a potentioal member. I wont do it again, not because TT or you want it, but I'm going to stop for the entire community. And I know you wont reply for another week, considering you barely answer your messages. All he does is cause arguements, or debates as he calls it. I'm not going to be going to the WikiMetru channal if this is how things are going to be. Sorry, but I don't see how he was promoted without Pana's consent. It angers me that thing ended up this way, now I hope you understand, but I am not going to stand for it and I'm going to leave WM's mibbit as I'm now apparently an @$$hole now, as you put it in your message. So, bye. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I'll reply. But not now. I'm busy with other stuff. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Slice, get on mibbit, something's REALLY wrong. Jareroden97 00:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) FuSoTech World Survival So, you and the other guy(s) going to finish FuSoTech World Survival or what? Main page why hasn't the main page (featured stuff) been updated yet? its been weeks! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I'm used to being at the butt end of the joke. (well played though) Reach for the stars and don't look back! 18:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If possible, come to Mibbit. Shadowmaster 19:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) IT'S ME I'M NOT SM--'Evilkitteh' 21:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy I did make the page Alchemy. I just wasn't signed up at the time... ~Tamarui Hey, Slice, come to Mibbit. Shadowmaster 00:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slicer, it's Beemaster I did get both your e-mails, and I'd like to thank you so much for helping me out with this, and I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. I'll do some more research to fix the plot holes, and your prolouge is really awesome! Thanks a whole lot! BeeMasterFlash It's alright. I just got angry when I saw you thought I was pranking you. I should also apologize for yelling at you, I was in a bad mood at the time and I had just gotten home from school. Shadowmaster 01:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply and Sorry Right will do. I'll try my best to do the Main Page. Sorry about my depressingly gloomy attitude on Mibbit. I was feeling a bit down at the time, and I didn't mean to point names at you (If I did, that is, and if you were offended). I suppose I was just a bit down in the light that barely anyone remembers JoD anymore, and I really shouldn't have been acting like that. But anyways, I'm better now, and yes I do consider DR my finest and best achievement :D. BTW, I commented on ya blog. --Chicken Bond 09:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Questions I'm wondering if it would be allowed to create a css page for monobook, with your permission. The skin is rather dry and white, and for those who prefer a more wikipedia style format, it can be rather...dull. Also, I was wondering if it would be possible to edit the wikia.css code like on this wiki. As you can see, it has a link to recent changes, as well as an easy way to transfer from monobook to oasis. I'd like to know if this would be possible, especially the first. Varkanax39 22:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandal arriving. 97.89.57.221. Vandalized one of my pages. Shadowmaster 01:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You can un-check the "Leave redirect behind" box while moving pages to delete the old page. If that makes sense... You know, when it says suppressed in the recent changes? That happens when you un-check that box. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I always check What Links Here first though. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler trouble, again.... Sorry to leave two messages but, my spoiler (User:ThatDevilGuy/ShowHide) is not working. It worked before, and nothing has changed. Unless it's Wikia Staff doing something, or you did something. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. My browser just screwed up. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll get to work on it. Jareroden97 23:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Quote Hi, I was wondering if it's customary on CBW to place a Quote template above the Infobox, or below it. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Recognition Award Congratulations! You've received one of my Recognition Awards! :D Enjoy! --Chicken Bond 05:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deletion You're right; I should have known better, but all of my experience has been on canon Bionicle wikis, so I don't really have a good idea of what should be deleted. And I guess I did get a bit... enthusiastic. Sorry about that. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Help me? hi, uh, can you delete a bunch of pages of mine? I've decided to remove them from my storyline. Toa vs. Hunters, Altor, Icikron, Brunta, Walorkan, Zaeron's Blog Thanks. ODST! 00:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Wow! Great job getting those uncategorized pages all sorted out! I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Widgets I created (what I think) is a pretty good Widgets page. Is it good enough quality to remain here? Just checking, as you deleted my last Widgets page. hello i have started a wiki and can you give me tips to make it populer like you do The picture link is not working.. :/ I saw your MediaWiki edit too, by the way. The big one in the top left. "Custom BIONICLE". Should of specified, sorry. Hiey Slice, what do you think of This? Join and compete! VNT ~ Talk to me! 13:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Activity Very true but I'm starting to find that I simply do not have any time these days. I'm struggling to publish my story and get my school work done, let alone promote the wiki. But still, out of interest, how would I raise the site's Google rankings? (I'm a bit of a technology hermit) Matoro1 15:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be sure to check them out when I have the chance. :D Matoro1 16:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized pages I just categorized the final one so that you can get a spotlight, and (just a suggestion.) you should create a statue in my honour. Reach for the stars and don't look back! 17:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) (Seriously consider the statue :))﻿ Forgot one Yeah, sorry, I forgot to mention one. Can you delete Saga of Insanity? Thanks. ODST! 02:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ahh! Dont blow it up! Slicer, try not to delete all of my stuff, I only put things on in spurts at a time because I dont have much time. Piraka king 12:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC)P.K. Winner Your entry, File:Slice-TEG.PNG has won the Eternal Game logo contest! Congratulations! Varkanax39 00:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) VFA Whatever. You win. Happy? If the community does not like me enough and doesn't notice my name on the VFA, then fine. But I have been here longer than Nuju of Ice and longer than Toa11 with a lot more edits than both. However, you are in charge. Your opinion is the only one that matters. Oh wait. According to the Equality Policy, that's not true. I am going to nominate myself again. I am going to try to get votes. I have met all the requirements to be nominated for rollback, and I'm trying again. I don't believe there's anything wrong with that. What I'm trying to say is THERE WAS NO VOTE AT ALL. Nobody voted FOR me OR AGAINST me. It's alright. And by the way, I wasn't upset with you, but I can appear angry when I'm trying to get a point across. Wiki Backgrond Why is CBW's wikia background made to be Deriahk? --Chicken Bond 00:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 00:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice, if your the one that changed the background thanks its a lot more lively and colorful at least I think so. Greetings. I like the new color scheme, but the background is not as good as it could be, I think. In my personal opinion, you should have a simple gold/yellow background. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Why's Deriahk the wiki background? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I already did that. I'm not as dumb as you think I am, you know. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I don't like one specific MOC and one only, maybe change it every time there's a new FC? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The FI is REQUIRED to be good, how 'bout that instead? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) OK a contest every month for the right image, maybe? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 01:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Could you do Featured story? I'll do FC. Varkanax39 01:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 05:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice, I saw the new background and I think it's ok, but I prefered the original pic of Metru Nui better why did you change it? I fixed it. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when did Merry Star say we could get spotlight again? (Again, meaning I forgot, not that we've been it before.) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 07:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) New Skin I love it. I support it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 08:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I haz problemo Why is there absolutely nothing on recent wiki activity? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 03:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Question How do you make a poll on a blog post? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) There. I updated TBHW. I'm going to shorten the story by a TON, and basically rap it up a little quickly, the epic final battle coming in a few chapters. This is because I cannot sit down and write like I used to. School and all. Although It's almost done. After I finish, I hope to write something else throughout the summer. Not sure what, but maybe a collective story with you or someone else (theres always that Core War idea I had with Varkanax). So yeah. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I put one of my pictures of Skorr in a combat stance on the Combat Forms page in the Dag section, meant to represent the starting stance of the form. --Chicken Bond 09:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Map Hey Slice, may I use your map of the Matoran universe to make my own style of map? I would like to for a nice guide for myself + a place to cut off places for my own islands. VNT ~ Talk to me! 16:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) maybe i honestly want to come back but at teh same time have reservations. im likely to comeback but if as soon as i do i get a bad reception ill just leave again Daniel.c.c. 20:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thankiez. And By tha wayz, the new skin looks horrible with the blue links. I don`t really think the blue fits either way, but the links are the biggest pain to me. VNT ~ Talk to me! 06:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks i have only just joined no not rely i have a book called Rise and Fall of the Reich Unneeded Article Do we need the Abangzikry article? An unregistered contributor (Youtuber Edicarts truly) created a nonsense article saying that his self-MOC is Shadowkiller and that he's going to kill Kylernuva. I believe that this is vandalism. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Continuing TDC I don't know. I'm debating what relevance it has to the Gigas Magna Storyline. I mean, there's the giant Rahkshi that has a awesome MoC : P and then the release of the Terri... Which I think I'll find another way to do that. So that's about it. Your thoughts? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Then there you have it. We can cancel TDC. Because of this and your reccomendations, I'll put more effort into TBHW. Now, I feel funny for saying this, but I've been gone to long. What is Absolute Power? Actually, I'll check out the GMS for all updates, and start reading through everything I've missed. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. The link you gave me was red. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Role-Playing Hi, I was thinking about starting a role-playing game on this wiki, something sort of like BZPowers' BZPRPG, albeit on a smaller scale. But I won't bore you to death with the details. What I was wondering was if I should house it on wiki mainspace pages, or user sup-pages. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] But I don't want it on WMF, I want it here. Very few people ever go to WMF, let alone take part in role-plays. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I know that this site isn't for role-playing. But that doesn't prevent me from housing it on a user sup-page, does it? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] UPDATE: Never mind. After some serious consideration, I've decided that it won't be worth the time necessary to maintain it, even if I ever did get it started. Sorry for wasting your time. :P See you around, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Sorry Sorry about the billion blogs and stuff, I can only get on the computer for small amounts of time so I do as much stuff as I can. Piraka king 19:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) B1202 and TDG have won their elections. Could you promote them? (B1202 for rollback, TDG for admin). Shadowmaster 23:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, I must ask something else. First, since there are new admins, should I update the administrators page? I realize CL38 is a b'crat, so should I add him as well? Also, seeing as the vote for adminship page includes rollback status, should I add rollback status to the page as well? If no (to the second question), I understand. If so, don't bother adding it, I will do so. Shadowmaster 23:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Also, since rollback status isn't on the about page, I assume I should add it, right? Shadowmaster 23:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) NVM, the page is protected. Shadowmaster 00:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to add the list of rollbacks. Shadowmaster 00:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) NRC Will you ever finish the reviews? I know you have a lot to do between administrator duties, TFC, and work in the domain we know as "real life", but I can help with some of them if you'd like, and it's possible others would too. Varkanax39 01:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Skin ....oh..Sorry!!! I didn't know that it changed the skin for the ENTIRE site, I'm so sorry! I actually thought it was like a tool for me XD I didn't know I could do that, as I should technically be demoted. However, after some looking, I did I am on the list, strange. Anyways, I'm really sorry!!!! Please change it back to how you liked it, this was 100% unintentional on my part, for changing it for everyone! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 01:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but if you want to change back, please do so! That was so strange. If I can do that, what else could I do right now...? Anyways, for the Wikia Spotlight, I am extremely happy! We all did a hugely awesome job at getting it ready, so thanks to you for mobilizing all of us to do so. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 02:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, okay. My skin is still changed. I guess it may take some time for it change for me, maybe it has to do with cookies and browsers. I just remembered, I forgot to congratulate TDG, Baterra and SM. On to do that! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 02:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Question May I create articles for the human characters in BIONICLE: Universe, or does that deny the policy of everything being BIONICLE? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There's an unregistered user blanking pages, I'm doing my best to use my Rollback powers to undo everything, but they need to be blocked. Their IP Address is: 216.67.140.178. Baterra1202 Die... as you '' '' 20:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice I was going to ask what was going on, but Baterra just explained either way it is somewhat frightening I almost freaked out when I saw Sulfeirus's page gone and then back again so can you do somthing about this and stop who ever is blanking pages? Mibbit PL, MG, TA and countless others on. Right. now. Why aren't you? :P --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 04:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Dakaru please undelete that I had a few things to do on it --Jax Vos 18:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) i have a lot to put on it i was just looking for some things i had to put on it --Jax Vos 18:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) never mind i'll remake it --Jax Vos 18:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism A Wikia Contributor created a blank vandalism article called Uhghfgnhg. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 20:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Nalek's Spritesheet Hey Slice! To sum it up, TDG is going to be in my comics, and he said he's going to appear as Nalek. He also said I could ask you for his spritesheet. So, can you direct me to it, please? Thanks! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 13:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Second Word??? How come when I make a title (eg: Time Travel) you change the second word to a lower case? I don't really care, Slice, but I just want to know. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 16:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. I fell for it. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 17:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I'll make one in Chimoru Omega :D -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 17:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. This makes since. Btw, I scored 10,000+ on the CBW quiz. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, Slice. (I'm going to think up different greetings, just watch XD) I noticed (well, actually SM pointed it out) that you edited some of the pages concerning Admins, Sysops, B'crats, Staff, what ever you want to call it, and added my name. First of, if this is some sort of promotion or something, thanks! But I wanted to clear up what exactly I'm considered here on CBW, officially. It'd be nice to think of myself as a B'crat again, but I just want to make sure. Thanks! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 18:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There was a vandal on here today, cursing badly. It was impossible to reason with, so Just thought I'd let you know, as you're head b'crat... --'''Varkanax39 20:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit Slice, something VERY odd is going on on Mibbit. Get on there now. J97 Auditore 23:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) J97's asleep. But I am not. Go on Mibbit if you can. And yes, it's working fine. At the moment. --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? Varkanax39 22:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And have you been following ITD? (I'm sorry, I seem to ask you this often XD). Varkanax39 00:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Any ways I could improve the writing? And I will ask for a review once I've finished several more chapters. Varkanax39 00:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Slice, get on Mibbit. Now. Somehow SM has given himself permaop and owner, under no one's authority, and is abusing his power. J97 Auditore 03:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Nalek move Dude, what the f? Bioleader is inactive, and my version is more popular. And did you really need to move the Saga page? No. I doubt he'll have (or anyone else) a page called that. I'll revert the Saga, but to prevent a huge argument, I'll discuss moving Nalek back. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ...... hello slicer i am noah clitheroe i have done alot so i would like to know if you can recemend me for administer please think please can i ask you a question those are my photos how is it agenst the rules Die... as you '' '' 03:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice as you probably know, I've been having a really bad day and i've been arguing with some people on some blogs and all I wanted to know if you could just get rid of it seeing how most of it has nothing to do with Bionicle and is pretty much spam. Oh well it's your choice, sorry if I waisted your time which I probably do a lot. But, the disambiguation fails. And all my pages link to Nalek. And what about the Mersery's? Toa Hydros' was first. --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 03:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey Slice, a while ago, you introduced the rule sigs should be on the namespace. When I said I found my whole sig name too long, you made a redirect or something? How? Just a template with a redirect? I remember I just had to type instead of the whole name... RE: Out of The blue and Into the Black Please don't make a reveiw untill I have added a few more chapters and gotten the plot flowing. However, I am open to suggestions for improvements. Thank you for offering -liopleurodonferox My n00bish-ness Ah. Oops. Could SlicerBot change the links please? I kinda started changing them myself... Also, are Bot (excluding Wikia) just regular accounts marked as Bots? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I know, but then I cannot use my siggie anywhere else... It is the same on every wiki. ......... slicer are videos alowwed I think so.... Golden Flame0 23:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, I thought that we were only supposed to post our things. Once again, sorry. Piraka king 18:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) NRC Can you work on reviews today? I'm on and can work on some with you if you want. Varkanax39 22:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but if you'd rather do TFC, I'd understand. In fact, I think maybe you should to TFC. Varkanax39 22:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No, I meant work on TFC, not review it. Sorry. Varkanax39 23:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Slicer... Hello noble bureaucrat....I was wanting some help in my series, The Gladiator League. The pages are a bit dull. I have some more pictures to add to them, and to thicken them up, but it would be nice if you can help me make the pages look more.....Interesting. Thankyou. Golden_Flame0 Both... but not too much of your own information Golden Flame0 23:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I dont mind crossovers........ Golden Flame0 23:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Your review club I know im new here, but I would like to join your reveiw club.....I liek storiez...... Golden Flame0 23:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC)